


After the Kiss

by MahouShoujoFangirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoFangirl/pseuds/MahouShoujoFangirl
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after Haruka and Usagi's kiss and what Michiru felt? Well, of course she's heartbroken. How will Haruka win her back?





	After the Kiss

After her meeting with Sailor Moon, Haruka came back to her condo, only to find Michiru was not there.  
"Michiru? Where are you?" she asked. But there was no reply.  
Sudenly, she heard crying coming from the bedroom. It was Michiru.  
"Michiru!" She tried to open the bedroom door but it was locked. "Michiru, what's wrong?"  
"Go away!" she replied.  
"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" asked Haruka.  
To this, Michiru opened the door.  
"You know very well what you did" she said.  
"What? What did I do? I won't know what hurt you till you tell me."  
"You...you don't know? How could you?" she said softly. "How could you?" This time, she was even louder. "We haven't even had our first kiss yet and then you go out and kiss another girl just like that."  
"What other girl? Oh!"  
Realization suddenly hit her like a tidal wave. Her face turned pale.  
"You...you saw that?" she stammered.  
"Yes. Don't take me for a fool, Tenoh Haruka. I saw everything. Why, Haruka? Do I mean nothing to you that you go and kiss other girls like that? Is that it?"  
"Michiru, that's not it...I"  
"Haruka, I always tolerated you flirting with other girls because I knew in the end, I'm the only one for you. But I never thought you'd kiss them full on the lips. I didn't expect this from you, Haruka. I just can't..."  
Michiru ran out of the house, ignoring Haruka's protests. It broke her heart to even look at Haruka now.

Haruka was confused. She had never seen Michiru so devastated and heartbroken before. She thought, hadn't Michiru also flirted with other boys? Haruka realized she probably didn't kiss them, though. And in the end, she would always come back to Haruka. She realized the seriousness of the situation. She had broken Michiru's heart and now she had to win her back.

Haruka went in search of Michiru. She was determined to find her and make her realize how much she truly loved her. She searched everywhere before she found Michiru in a park, sitting on a bench.  
"Michiru!"  
She ran toward Michiru and sat next to her. But Michiru just moved away.  
"Go away, Haruka" she said. "If you like that bun head girl so much, go and become her girlfriend instead. After all, I'm nothing."  
"That's not true. Michiru!"  
Michiru got up to go away, but Haruka got up and held her hand.  
"Let go of me" she said.  
"I won't!"  
"You have a bad habit of not listening. Let go of me, Haruka. I don't want anything to do with you again. You broke my heart and now you must reap the consequences."  
"You're right, Michiru" said Haruka in a low voice. "There is no excuse for what I've done. Going and kissing another girl like that before I've kissed you. I can see why you're so mad at me and I deserve every bit of your anger. But even if you can't forgive me now, I want you to know, you're my all. In my past life, as well as now, I've always loved you and I always will. Even if I tease other girls sometimes, I'll always come back to you. Even if you're angry at me now, I still love you."  
"Then why..." said Michiru. "Why did you go and kiss her like that?" There were tears in her eyes. "Even if she is the Princess, I just..."  
"I only wanted her to stay out of our way. That kiss didn't mean anything romantic, I promise. Still, that's no excuse for what I've done. If you're still angry with me, I understand."  
Michiru was silent for a moment. Then she turned around to Haruka.  
"Haruka, please promise you won't kiss any girl again. Not even the Princess."  
"I promise, Michiru. I won't kiss anyone, except you."

She then bent closer and kissed Michiru to prove her point.


End file.
